


A life to care for each other

by SomethingSomeone



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Decisions, Children yelling McDonalds, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Constipation, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Good Aizen Sousuke, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Light Angst, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Romantic Fluff, grimmjow is a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23203732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingSomeone/pseuds/SomethingSomeone
Summary: The moment they became aware of what Ichigo was doing to himself, with no regards for his health nor for anything, everything was turned upside down. Such a crisis needed a response of equal size; thus, emergency doses of love and care must be deployed to fight off whatever storm came next.Bluntly put in Ishida-words: "Operation Ichigo starts now."
Relationships: Hollow Ichigo/Inoue Orihime, Hollow Ichigo/Ishida Uryuu, Hollow Ichigo/Kurosaki Ichigo, Inoue Orihime & Ishida Uryuu & Kurosaki Ichigo & Sado "Chad" Yasutora, Ishida Uryuu/Kurosaki Ichigo/Sado "Chad" Yasutora, Kurosaki Ichigo/Sado "Chad" Yasutora
Comments: 16
Kudos: 36





	1. Heart split in five, with a missing piece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [o_WinterQueen_o](https://archiveofourown.org/users/o_WinterQueen_o/gifts), [MidnightMuse234](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMuse234/gifts).



> I love you?
> 
> I tried my best here, and though it might not be my greatest work, I did enjoy writing it. I hope it's of your liking too!
> 
> As always, treat yoself! Thank you for coming, thank you for staying, thank you for reading this fic!
> 
> Technical warning: Since I have a hard time tagging pairings, this is actually Ichigo/Orihime/Uryuu/Chad/Shirosaki. AKA, in crack terms, ShiroIchiIshiChadHime. I'm funny I know

The blaring screams of his alarm were undoubtedly a wonderful way for him to wake up and be reminded he had once again a long, tiring day waiting for him. With a groan, a yawn, and a hand being brought up to his eye to try rub the sleep off, Ichigo sat up on his bed and stared out the window into the darkness. No sunrays yet to greet him. He stretched his muscles, slowly got up, made a few cracks and pops with his legs, then finally, he seemed to snap out of his sleeping daze.

ーAlright, Kurosaki, rise and shine, do your best.ー he said to himself, hoping his daily morning mantra would motivate him a bit for the incoming twelve hours of suffering.

A knock came from his door, and Ichigo widened his eyes for a second before muttering a quick "come in", his shirt still halfway through his torso. It opened swiftly, right when he managed to make himself look decent, and he greeted his partner with a sad smile.

ーWere you talking to yourself again?

ーAh, yeah, you know I always do that… did I wake you up, sweetie? Sorry...

ーNot exactly…ー Uryuu yawned, quickly covering his mouth with his hand, then recomposed himself. ーI got an early wake today, though not as early as your usual. I still wonder how this schedule suits you.

ーListen, I get to sleep.

Both men chuckled at this, though Uryuu with less humour than Ichigo. The orange haired man brushed his lack of response off as tiredness, and he absent mindedly sat down to put his pants on. His boyfriend adjusted his glasses quietly as he leaned on the doorframe and watched him do his routine.

In an attempt to break the silence and wake himself up a bit more, Ichigo tried to converse with Uryuu about the topic that secretly bothered him every morning.

ーYou didn't wake anyone else up, did you?

ーNo, Chad is a heavy sleeper, and both Shirosaki and Inoue like to sleep with their door closed. I'm pretty sure they're still out cold.

ーOr warm. Orihime has a thing for hugging you while you sleep.ー Ichigo snorted. ーNot like Shiro will complain.

ーHe hugs you back anyway.ー the black haired man finished, huffing a short laugh of his own. ーThey're both surprisingly cute around each other, don't you think…

ーAre you asking me, or making a statement?

ーYes.ー Uryuu sighed happily.

Finally feeling ready to go, and combing his hair with his hand lightning fast, Ichigo snatched his briefcase from under his desk and headed out, also gifting Uryuu a flash kiss on his cheek as he did so and instantly waking him up with the surprise and the blush that exploded on his cheeks. Behind him, he heard a rushed "don't do that without warning", though clearly with no ill intent, and Ichigo briefly turned around to give his black haired boyfriend a huge, sun melting smile that made Ishida feel like all of his problems didn't exist for a second.

The moment turned out to be short lived, however, when he got to the door and Uryuu yelped hurriedly, suddenly rushing to catch up to the orange haired man and grabbing the hand that was at the doorknob rather harshly.

ーAh, ah, no. You're eating breakfast right now, Kurosaki.

The addressed man blinked, then gave a long groan of exasperation.

ーGoddamnit, don't-

ーNo, we found out you haven't been eating properly. I'm making sure you do so at least today.

ーI'm  _ late. _

ーNo you're not. And, if you actually were, I can perfectly give you a lift. Which is it?

Ichigo frowned and looked away angrily. Ignoring his pouting face and his glare, Ishida made his way to their small kitchen and began preparing something for his partner to eat, while shushing him and making gestures for him to sit down.

ーThis is unnecessary.ー the orange head muttered when he finally flopped down on a chair.

ーNo, it isn't.

ーI'm bothering you.

ーAbsolutely not. Don't  _ ever _ think that again, Kurosaki.

ーWe're going to wake everyone else up at this rate.

ー _ Tea or coffee, sweetie? _

Ichigo threw an annoyed glance at his black haired friend, then sighed and looked away.

ーCoffee…

ーGreat.

Said and done, the sitting man was forced to remain still and wait patiently until his boyfriend was done preparing him a cup of coffee and a sandwich, proceeding then to deliver everything to the table and sit down near Ichigo with a stern expression. He eyed the food with guilt, and shifted his gaze between Uryuu and the plates.

The last push was done by the medicine student, who exhaled deeply and casually slid the meal closer to his partner. His eyes softened behind his glasses when Ichigo sighed and slowly brought a hand up to grab the coffee mug and take a sip. When he went for the sandwich and took a bite out of if, he finally allowed his shoulders to slump down and practically rewarded Ichigo with a smile.

ーWe noticed the bread and the cups were left untouched in the morning… Chad confirmed our suspicions when he saw you go out without even glancing at the kitchen. Kurosaki, stop doing that, you're just hurting yourself and making us worry… 

The orange haired man nodded, though uncertain. He gulped down the bread and was about to retort when a third voice came out of nowhere.

ーHoly- oh, thank God, you made him eat! Now this is something nice to wake up to.

Uryuu turned his head to the side and smiled at the sickly pale man who was walking towards them rather cheerfully. Ichigo, too focused on finishing his food quickly while not choking and inwardly feeling too guilty for making such a fuss over it, bitterly decided to ignore the incoming man.

ーShirosaki, good morning.

ーMornin', glasses, honey~

ーPlease don't call me glasses.

ーI can't say honey twice, babe- ah, Ichi, slow down!

ーOh, shut up.ー he finally responded, acknowledging the presence of his other boyfriend. ーI need to finish this up so I can go to work already.

Uryuu frowned at this, while the newly arrived Shirosaki sat down near the orange haired man and combed his hair gently with his hand.

ーHave you been well, Ichi? It’s been a while since we could talk like this.

Ichigo closed his eyes and deepened his frown as he munched on what was left of the sandwich. Squinting at him, Shiro offered a rather saddened smile, much to Uryuu’s distress.

ーI miss you. A lot.

At this, the orange haired man seemed to react with sadness and guilt of his own. He gulped heavily, and rubbed his neck as if that last swallowing had hurt him. His eyes travelled from the coffee mug to the side, trailing into the unused white hand, up to then get lost in Shiro’s black and yellow eyes, staring at him in hopes of hearing his voice again.

ーI… I miss you too, Shi…

The white haired man softened his features and continued to pet Ichigo’s hair.

ーHave these days been too rough on you?

ーMhm...ー an uncertain nod. Shiro frowned.

ーYou know, you could try and ask for a day off, and we could-

ーMy, ah, now I’m actually late! Uryuu, you- ugh!

Abruptly standing up and drinking up the last remains of his coffee, Ichigo hurriedly snatched his abandoned briefcase and went over to the door, this time not looking back and too quickly for any of the present men to react. In no time, he had already rounded the corner and was at the elevator.

To Uryuu and Shirosaki’s bad luck, when they caught up to their third, the doors were already closing in silence.

The white haired man didn't take it slightly, however, and instantly rushed to press the button and try to get the thing to open up again, but to no use. It was already quite a few floors under them, and there was no way he could run down the building's stairs in the state he was in, clad in his dotted pyjamas and barefoot. He growled under his breath and banged a fist on the metal doors, surprising Uryuu behind him. He suddenly spun around to face him, his face twisted in both worry, anger and confusion.

ーWho was it? I thought everything was going fine, which one of us was it!?

ーShirosaki, calm down, he's just-

ーWhich one of us ticked him off so bad!?

ーNone of us, calm down! He was already stressed enough!

ーI'm… ugh!ー Shiro's yellow eyes pierced through Uryuu's in frustration. ーIshida… goddamnit, I… 

ーLet's go back inside the apartment, Shiro. The others probably woke up with this… we'll surely have a long talk about it.

The white haired man gritted his teeth and tightened his fists, staying firmly in place and not showing any intention to move. Low yet harsh growls escaped his mouth through gritted teeth, and his face was suddenly shadowed under his wild hair, covering it when he looked down at the floor and decidedly stared at it.

His boyfriend exhaled softly, rearranged his glasses, then walked closer to him to entwine a gentle hand with a tense fist.

Slowly, but surely, Uryuu managed to slide his fingers inside of Shiro's hand, praying his own tense fingers off the sickly white skin and relaxing them into a more natural state. He gently massaged it until it was loose enough to take the next step and finally hold it tenderly, covering it in safe warmth. The black haired man stared at it and patiently waited, until the white hand began to close again, this time squeezing Uryuu's and looking for the reassurance he needed.

No words had to be exchanged between them; merely a tug from Ishida towards their door, and Shiro followed suit, his eyes glued to the floor and sporting a frown that could rival Ichigo's when mad. Once inside, the dark haired man closed the door quietly and turned around to then stare with a strange melancholy at the empty cup and plate sitting abandoned on the table.

In that same motionless, tense atmosphere, firmly holding each other's hands like a lifeline, they heard two sets of uncertain, incoming steps from the bedrooms. First came Orihime, hugging a plushie she had received from her boyfriends long ago. Chad appeared right after her, his imposing form and naked torso simulating a protective shadow behind their redheaded princess.

ーGood… morning?ー she wondered, hesitantly. Her eyes fell down to the pair of intertwined hands, and she instantly let go of her plush to practically run over to Shirosaki and, ever so gently, cup his cheeks in her hands. In response, the white haired man snapped out of his angered daze and turned his head around to kiss the palm of one of them, closing his eyes and trying to let go of his fury in the healthiest way he could think of at the moment: letting his boyfriends and girlfriend tend to him and comfort him in their own physical way.

Not a second later, he felt his free hand be held by a bigger, stronger one, and finally his shoulders slumped down in exhaustion. Yeah, now he felt safe… though one was missing, he felt good enough.

ーDo you want to sit down, Shi?

He gave a short nod, and that was enough of a response for everyone. As his ever present guardians, Chad and Uryuu guided him to their couch, and Orihime calmly helped him down. Once sitting, the exhale of tiredness was heard as a common sound from all of them.

ーYou're doing great…ー the biggest man out of all of them spoke to the albino in his well known deep voice, always able to calm any of them down, while massaging one of his shoulders with a hand.

Shiro thanked the words with a glance and the sketch of a tiny smile coming to his mouth.

ーThanks… three years did help a bit… 

ーUhm… can I ask what happened, Ishida, Shiro?ー the redhead's small, timid voice tried to get the attention of the two addressed males as gently as possible.

Uryuu reassured his white haired partner he wouldn't need to say anything by putting a hand on his free shoulder, then he straightened his back and faced Orihime completely.

ーHe's even worse than we thought. By far.

The mood dropped noticeably.

ーYou… you mean Kurosaki? Oh, no…

ーHe deliberately tried to leave without eating, and also refused it to my face. Then he… he slipped right past us without a word. It's as if he didn't even want to see our faces.

ーIt… hurt.ー Shirosaki's voice came out as a whisper, and Orihime could only extend her hand and place it on his knee as a small gesture of comfort.

ーI can imagine it…

ーIt's official, guys. We need to make up our minds and establish a course of action. We're doing a Code Ichigo.

ーIshida, wouldn't it be better to try and… talk to Kurosaki first? Maybe get him to the same therapy Shiro did…?

ーI'm not sure this is an anger thing…ー the albino muttered grumpily. Uryuu spoke up again to continue the discussion, fully intending to not deviate the focus towards his stressed out boyfriend.

ーHe had his chance to, Inoue. He refused. We're taking care of this problem ourselves.

There was a small shift besides the medicine student, and he glanced a smile at Chad and Shiro as he saw the latter being accommodated in the bigger man's lap into a comfy position, practically cuddling each other, to his and Orihime's relief.

Then, Chad suddenly spoke up.

ーWhen… did this get so bad…?

Silence was the only thing that met him. All eyes were averted from him, uncertain, kind of guilty, even. It was incredible how none of them had managed to foresee this; though it was bound to happen, they had failed to notice how horribly it  _ was  _ happening.

ーWe need to help him. We can't stand by anymore.ー Ishida stated seriously. ーIf we don't do something fast, he's… he might… 

ーWe might lose our fifth.ー Chad finished for him, using less tragic words so as to not freak neither Shiro nor Inoue out.

The albino brought a hand up to rub his eyes and groaned, trying to lift himself up with his elbow and being unknowingly helped by his brown haired boyfriend.

ーSo how do we start?ー he questioned tensely. ーHow do we begin this "Code Ichigo" thing?  _ Without  _ Ichigo noticing?

There was a strange flash on Ishida's glasses, and all three lovers shuddered at the sight of his well known smirk of intelligence.

ーI was waiting for you to say that.


	2. The moment to act, the course of action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chad thinks on his past, Shiro insists on McDonalds, Orihime is far too loving, and Ishida has a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekly update? Weekly update! Or sort of, but I'll try to keep it between a week's span of time, so you have a small something to look forward to ^^
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! Thank you for staying for the ride!!

Midday was his moment of solitude on Wednesdays. Laying down on the huge bed he usually shared with Ishida and staring at the ceiling, unconsciously hugging one of his plushies to his side, Chad repeated in his head the plan they had collectively come up with a few hours ago to help Ichigo go back to how he used to be. Everything that was happening troubled him greatly. Out of the four of them, he knew he was probably the one who knew Ichigo the longest, ever since they had crossed paths in middle school, to then be rescued by him under the bridge.

 _"If there's something so important you'd be willing to give your life to protect it, then I'll be willing to give my own life for it too."_ He remembered his words, the vow he had made without judging him for anything. Chad let himself smile at the memory; Ichigo, the one who didn't care for his reputation, for his extremely, even frighteningly strong body, for his roots; he didn't care about any of that. Chad was Chad to him (actually, _Sado_ was Chad to him, but that was the name he had gifted him and he was going to keep it for the rest of his life), and they were friends. All that mattered was that Ichigo saw him as his friend… his very best, very first friend.

Then feelings came. No, he- _they_ didn't know how that had happened.

At first it wasn't obvious to their eyes. They felt like the smiles were as natural as ever, the side glances and the chuckles were the same, the after school walks and subsequent cuddles were normal- no, actually, _that's_ when they noticed it wasn't normal. When their hearts began beating harder and quicker when close to each other, when holding hands became sacred to them, when all the things they did took on a new, beautiful meaning. Yes, they noticed, when they developed the urge to make each other happy, to gift the other the world itself, to do everything they could and beyond simply for seeing each other's smiling faces and hearing their laughs.

What came next was a rollercoaster. People they had never expected walking into their lives, new feelings blossoming, a desperate Ichigo coming to him one night, his eyes lost, puffy and red, and his body shaking in anxiety. He had cried on his arms, afraid and confused about what was going on with them. He thought his emotions had gone out of control and were playing tricks on him, he loved Chad, he really did, but he couldn't help the excited, happy beating of his heart when he was held in the arms of a certain someone else.

It had taken both of them a while to understand and get adjusted to the fact their hearts were shared among several people in practically perfect harmony. It wasn't just Ichigo and him, now it was also Uryuu. Then it was also Orihime, then it was Shirosaki. And the five of them knew there could be more if they met the right person.

So their lives had continued, now with newfound peace and joy… though nothing comes without a bit of pain. There were bumps in the road, hard times they dealt with like a fisherman deals with the storm. And they did surpass adversity, always together, firmly holding hands along the way.

One of their hardest challenges was when they met Shiro's true face. His habit of starting fights, of yelling and being practically a psychopath sometimes, overprotecting Orihime and occasionally Uryuu and Ichigo, all was explained and revealed to them as a toxic behavior he needed to take serious care of. So they all decided to help, as young as they were, and signed him up for anger management classes.

Then he found out what they were doing behind his back. Oh, that was a fight no one could forget.

Shirosaki had lashed out when they tried to take him to the first session. He screamed, yelled at them all, threatened on leaving forever, repeated over and over how much he hated them for betraying him that way. It took a group effort to drag him to the therapy center, and God, it drove Orihime and Ichigo to tears simply hearing him shouting threats and curses as he was guided into an unknown room, saying he thought they loved him, that they were all liars, that he would never forgive them. Inoue had tried to shout back they did love him, and they were doing what was best for him exactly for that reason, but Uryuu had to hug and comfort her in silence afterwards, both fully aware the albino was too blinded in rage to understand the situation and just how much he meant for all of them.

The first few times he always fought, and came back with a deep frown and not wanting to talk to anyone. He closed off, locked himself up in his house, then came out two or three days later to continue his routine as if nothing had happened. He grew bitter and distant, but the therapist assured them it was normal. They would only need to worry if he kept that up for more than six weeks.

And, to everyone's relief, he stopped.

Slowly but surely, his tantrums and hurtful words dimmed down, and he didn't start fights out of nowhere anymore. He didn't lock himself up, he talked even if just a tiny bit, he attempted to smile more often.

A few months later, he brought himself to make an actual joke and laughed alongside everyone else. He began working out with Ichigo, cooking with Orihime ( _always_ under Uryuu's supervision), cuddling with Chad, and the most surprising one, sewing with Ishida. Their Shiro was healing and growing, and all of them couldn't be prouder.

Three years later, perhaps as a cute parody to make the patients feel important and accomplished, he got his diploma as a graduate on "Healthy anger management". Yes, they had photos; yes, it was hanged on their living room. Who could blame them? This was, so far, their white haired boyfriend's greatest achievement.

"After all of you, of course." he had said, once. He never repeated it, however, but the feeling remained embedded in their hearts for eternity. It was their reminder he never really hated them.

A small sound interrupted his thoughts- no, his dreams, Chad had fallen asleep.- and he turned his head slowly to face the nightstand. Leaving the plush aside, he extended his hand to grab his cellphone. He sat up to read the texts he had received from his lovers, probably for a while now.

Ishida had made a new, alternative group chat besides the one they already had, but this one didn't have Ichigo in it. The group's picture and name was a meme Shiro had _very_ seriously submitted, so that if Kurosaki casually saw it, he wouldn't suspect a thing. Orihime diligently added to the façade her own finished essays so that it really looked like a study group of sorts.

[Ok, everyone, I'm explaining the plan step by step, and please pay attention.] Ishida began the conversation, but suddenly Shiro was typing something, certainly faster than him.

[We need to meet up to have lunch somewhere near campus.]

[Wait, let me explain things first.] Chad could imagine Uryuu's face at the moment, rolling his eyes and probably adjusting his glasses again.

[No no no, follow me on this one. Explain it but pls let's meet up.]

The brown haired man checked the time and squinted his eyes tensely. He stood up and went over to the bathroom to look himself in the mirror. Pretty decent... yeah, he could perfectly go out and have lunch in the next few minutes.

Hurriedly, he typed a response to the albino, in the middle of his tiny banter with Ishida.

[Where?]

He waited a few seconds, and while Uryuu continued to argue, Shiro calmly responded to Chad.

[McDonalds?]

...And then there was Orihime.

[Yes! :D]

It was settled, then. Grabbing his bag and shoving one more notebook inside, just in case it got late after lunch and he had to jump straight to his Poetry class, Chad made his way to the door and snatched his keys, ready to head out. He swiftly locked the door, then went to the elevator and waited.

His cellphone was still vibrating, probably more messages from his bantering boyfriends. The huge man huffed a laugh at the thought of them… damn right he loved his dorks.

The way to the campus was quick and silent, only the occasional notification reminding him this wasn't a normal day. They were meeting up not for a trivial lunch like any other, they had to put the Code Ichigo in motion so it wasn't too late to save him of his own self destruction. Ishida had mentioned the things he was doing to hurt himself, whether consciously or not, and now they had to tackle each problem independently. Eating, sleeping, overworking. There were many details they would need to be on the lookout for.

Up to that point, all Chad knew was that the four of them would set up a schedule to watch over their fifth and take care of him. How exactly they would manage that was the mystery they had to solve.

Rounding the corner and sighting the McDonalds sitting right in front of their campus, Chad sped up. Orihime was already there, and she enthusiastically waved at him the moment she spotted his imposing form crossing the street.

ーSado!ー she yelled happily, before running to meet him with a jump and a hug. Chad answered with a smile, and received his girlfriend with open arms and swinging on his heels when she secured her arms around his shoulders. She giggled with the movement and pulled herself up as much as she could to give him a small peck on his cheek.

Finally letting go of her, gently lowering Inoue to the ground, Chad straightened his back and rearranged his bag around his torso. The shorter woman eagerly took his hand and guided him inside, to then point at the menu and nod decidedly.

ーThere's a huge discount today on personalized burgers! I get to taste the chocolate wasabi chicken!

The dark haired man smiled at the redhead warmly, perfectly hiding his worry for her stomach with such a diet. He was about to answer some silly thing, when a hand came to grab his shoulder and speak up before him.

ーWell, well, I see we're all here! Pretty damn fast, thanks guys.

ーShiro…

ーShirosaki! Baby!ー for the second time that day, Orihime jumped on her boyfriend's arms in joy, giggling at the albino's awkward but happy reaction. Since he wasn't as strong and well built as Chad, he couldn't receive her with a swing. What he _could_ do was assault her forehead in kisses, which caused her to immediately blush and cover her mouth in flusterment.

ーI'm here too, you know.

Inoue yelped in surprise and practically shoved Shiro to one side, before rushing to meet Uryuu and apologize to him with a small, delicate peck on his lips.

ーSorry! I didn't see you!

ーI dragged him here with me.ー the white haired man snorted from the side. ーI guess he didn't want fast junk food after all.

ーYou did not drag me! I complied with what you asked for and followed you on your way here!

ーYeah, yeah, glasses, it's whatever. Now, on more pressing matters…

ーWhy did you call us here?ー Chad finally spoke up, having grown increasingly curious, but also worried, on the reason why Shiro insisted so much on bringing them together.

The pale man merely smirked, then snapped his head to the side, pointing at the counter.

ーGet food, then I'll explain.

Said and done, the roles were split and Uryuu stayed behind to find them a table, while the other three went to make the order. It wasn't long until they were all sitting at a corner, their trays ready, their drinks cold and their food warm.

Orihime childishly licked her lips before beginning her attack on her special burger, but Shiro stopped her right in the nick of time.

ーAlright. Follow me.ー he stated, flatly, before picking up his bread and taking his phone out. With a swift slide, he unlocked it and quickly opened his camera, already set and ready for a selfie.

Uryuu stared at it for a second, baffled, then angrily snapped at Shiro.

ーYou just wanted to take a selfie!? Why the heck would you-!?

ーI said follow me. It's for a critical reason.

Picking up on his serious tone, not matching his smiling face to the camera, Chad decided to comply and promptly grabbed his burger too, leaning closer to Shiro and moving some wild strands of hair out of his face so he would look better.

Inoue didn't take long to copy them. Finally, Ishida sighed and went for his drink, while also taking on a more casual pose.

The white haired man did a short countdown before snapping the photo and saving it. Then, his frown and his tense mouth returned with shocking speed as he brought the phone closer and typed something. Orihime took a bite out of her meal before curiously asking what that was for.

ーI'm sending it to Ichigo.

Uryuu raised an eyebrow, silently adding the "why". Shirosaki sighed, pressed send, then slumped his shoulders and leaned back on the seat.

ーI'm showing him what we're having for lunch and asking him to do the same.

ーOh… alright. But, still, why? You could've done that witho-

ーI sent him a pic so he sends one back. I'm not letting our idiot skip lunch and lie to my face again.

Cheerful faces went dull and frowns deepened. Oh, so it was _that._

ーOh, Kurosaki…

ーMhm...

ーI can't believe it. How did you find out about this? Great plan, by the way.

Shiro would've bragged about his intellect and puff his chest out in pride, if not because this was too serious and his worry was already too high, also increasing with every passing second Ichigo failed to notice his phone receiving the messages.

ーI overheard him talking with one of his coworkers on the phone. He agreed to do some extra work and said he could perfectly go without eating lunch since he had done it oh-so-many times before. Seriously, I wanted to fucking smack him for that…

ーWhy didn't you?ー Chad left out the fact he _also_ would've smacked Ichigo if he ever heard that from him.

ーI was heading out and too much in a hurry to turn back and do it myself.ー grumpily, Shiro crossed his arms over his chest as he munched on his burger. Uryuu sighed, adjusted his glasses, and snatched a fried potato silently before talking.

ーLet us know if he answers… or I'll call him and force him to eat when we get out of here. So, now, our plan.

ーWhat do you have in mind, Ishida?ー Orihime asked curiously.

ーWe're taking shifts to watch over him when he leaves in the morning and gets home in the evening. That's clear, right?

He got three simultaneous nods, and continued.

ーSo, first of all. Eating. We need to make sure he eats breakfast and dinner. We'll prepare him something, since he'll feel too guilty to leave it if we make it. Inoue, please go for the simplest thing you can come up with, nothing fancy and special. A bread with ham and cheese will do.

The redhead pouted slightly, but understood the message nonetheless. Chad put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

ーHe doesn't mean to say your cooking is bad.

ーI know.ー she said, timidly. ーBut Kurosaki has a weak stomach right now, so… it's for his health.

ーMhm, sorry, Inoue, I know you love to try out new things with us. Trust me, no hard feelings.ー the black haired man cleared his throat. ーSo, next is making sure he sleeps. That's for the evening shifts. The moment he gets home, make it clear he can stop working and should go rest. I've seen him pull up his laptop and keep going for hours.

More nods came as answers, and Uryuu exhaled deeply before finishing.

ーThat's… all I can think about for now.ー he admitted, now finally falling into silence and settling down to eat his meal.

Chad gulped down what he had in his mouth, then went for his own worry.

ーShower? Brushing his teeth?

ーGuess we'll also have to watch over that.ー Shiro answered to his boyfriend while leaning back, taking the weight off Ishida's shoulders this time. ーYou should take your chance and give him a massage, Chad baby, he loves those… uh… wait.

Three glances went for him, and suddenly, Shirosaki inhaled sharply.

ーH-how long- when did he last…?

ーWhat are you talking about, Shi?ー Inoue suddenly shifted her eyes between the two remaining males on the table, who had tensed up at Shiro's words and were evidently distressed by something. ーWhat's wrong? "He last" what?

All of them had to exchange glances with various emotions reflected on them. In the end, no one brought themselves to explain what Ichigo was probably in need of. No matter, they could have a talk with their innocent princess when they were in a more private space, and take care of it themselves at some point.

Taking a deep breath, Ishida finished his drink with frightening speed and tried to shift the focus back into place.

ーShiro.ー the addressed man raised his head, a lettuce leaf hanging from his mouth. The black haired man chuckled but recomposed himself fast enough. ーDid he reply?

The albino checked his phone, then frowned and shook his head sadly.

ーHe… goddamnit, he hasn't even seen it…

ーThat settles it.

Firmly, while taking out a colorful sheet and arranging his glasses _again,_ Uryuu presented his perfect planification to his gang. He then proceeded to hand over copies of said document, and nodded determinedly. In response, his boyfriends and girlfriend nodded back.

ーAlright, everyone. I'm taking the first shift. Operation Ichigo starts now.


	3. A bit of coffee, add the guilt, then there's none.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In less than thirty minutes, his evening took the one turn he didn't want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've decided on updating once a week. Whether that's Monday or Sunday, it's up to my inner rage- I mean, writing spirit. Anyhow! Coffee is bitter ain't it?

What's the point of an afternoon without coffee?

Truly, the best part of it was definitely the moment when Aizen walked through the private office's door, holding two cups bathed in hot steam and a sweet scent, and offered Ichigo both a smile and one of them. Thank God he had learned he liked it with a lot of cream by himself; the orange haired man would never be able to live it down if he had to tell him on his own. Though he liked all kinds of drinks, he preferred not to give away his extremely specific needs so as to not burden whoever was charming him with one. And in this case, no way was he going to willingly burden his boss.

ーHere you go, Ichigo.ー the brown haired man's smooth voice cut through the young man's train of thought, halting his concentration to an end and snapping him back to reality. The orange head blinked a few times before hurriedly grabbing his warm cup and placing it on his desk, careful of not staining a single paper.

ーT-thanks, Mister Sousuke.

ーNo problem. It's the least I can do, even more considering you skipped lunch… again.

_ Oops _ .

ーOh… uh… I was busy?

ーEven when I told you you could  _ stop being busy _ ?

ーI had to finish the files…

Aizen chuckled dryly from the opposite side of the room, now sitting comfortably on his huge chair.

ーFiles I told you weren't a priority.

ーWhat if they suddenly became a priority and they weren't ready?

ーYou're hopeless, aren't you, Ichigo?

The younger man could only chuckle nervously, trying his best to ignore Aizen's hard tone, practically scolding him like a father. Then he took a sip out of his cup, purposely letting the heat invade all his senses and  _ accidentally _ scorch his tongue. Better to distract himself and his boss on something that wasn't related to his eating habits.

ーAh sh…! S-sorry, it's, ah…ー inwardly, Ichigo congratulated his inner, repressed actor skills for how great that had come out, judging by Mister Sousuke's sudden worry and frown directed at him.

ーIt's hot, Ichigo, you should be aware of that! Do you need a glass of water?

ーAaaah it's fine, it's fine! I apologize for worrying you, sir, I couldn't help the reaction.

ーLet it cool down, Ichigo. Then you can drink it. Are you sure you don't need cold water?

ーMhm, no, it's fine, I'll let it cool down, and I can continue this revision in the meanti-

The sudden explosion of music from his pocket brought a burning red blush up to his cheeks, and the orange haired office worker yelped, hurriedly trying to get a hang of his phone and cut the call. His eyes shifted between the screen and the amused face of his boss, calmly staring at him from the other side of the room.

ーS… sorry, sir…

ーWhy are you apologizing to me? You should check who it was, what if it's important? You just cut them off rather rudely, you know.

Ichigo gulped, then stared at his cellphone. A considerable amount of notifications mercilessly stabbed him, showing a missed call from Ishida, and around ten unread texts from Shiro.

ーMister Sousuke, you said pr… private calls weren't allowed during working hours…

ーDid I? Then I can perfectly say I'll make an exception. Go call whoever it was and take a break while you're at it.

The younger man frowned.

ーBut the files-

ー _ I will make an exception _ . Get out of my sight, Kurosaki.

"Gulp."

The orange haired man nodded, though his head was already lowered in repentance. He wasn't used to getting scolded by his boss; it proved to be even more uncomfortable when the (technically) first time turned out to be about his boyfriends calling.

He was about to shove his phone into his pocket again and pick his coffee cup up to exit the office, when it banged with music once more. Again, he blushed, and this time his brain seriously considered the possibility of changing that electro ringtone to something more formal, as much as he liked that song in particular.

[Incoming call: Whitey]

Ichigo muttered a curse and scratched the back of his head. Oh, God, did something bad happen and he had missed it?

Now practically without thinking, he slid his finger across the screen and brought the thing to his ear, while also scurrying out the office and waving an apologetic hand at his boss. Once outside, he was about to speak up and ask what was going on, when a booming voice loud enough to make him get the phone away from him cut through the silence of the hall. Indeed, loud enough for other people passing by to hear it.

ーOh thank the almighty  _ fuck  _ you picked up!

ーJudging by your tone this isn't an emergency.ー Ichigo muttered, quickly lowering his phone's volume to keep Shiro's colorful vocabulary within his hearing range only.

ーYou cut Ishida off! How  _ dare _ you!

ーI was  _ working _ .

ーDid you eat.

_ Mhm, shit. _

ーYeah. Sure. What do you take me for?

_ Mhm, double shit. _

ーDid you? Really? And you didn't see my texts?

ーUh, no, I didn't.

ーKurosaki! Hi!!ー a high pitched, absolutely lovely voice chirped into the conversation, and the office worker swore he heard Shiro yelp and the phone shuffling around hands, rather forcibly. He smiled warmly before answering.

ーHi, Inoue. How are you?

ーHime, sweetie, I'm trying to-

ーI'm good! I miss you!

Ichigo chuckled at the mental image he got of the scene, with probably his four lovers walking down the street and Orihime clinging to Shirosaki's shoulder to try and talk to him.

Except, thinking about that, he remembered the fact Ishida had also tried to call him. The smile was instantly wiped off his face after that.

ーThat's nice, Inoue. Hey, Shiro, would you give me a sec? Can you give the phone to Ishida?

He heard a grunt, a giggle and his princess' voice whispering a cheerful "I love you", though he was uncertain if it was for him or for Shiro. Chances were likely, she stepped on his foot and was apologizing in her own cute way.

ーIshida? Ah, ya', sure, talk to him, after you indulge me a bit on what you ate, darling.

**_Mhm, triple shit._ **

ーWill you drop the subject already? I don't remember, it was a very generic lunch.

ーWill you admit it already?ー  _ Oop,  _ that was Ishida.

ーAdmit what?

He could swear he heard four simultaneous sighs, and for once, guilt ridden stones settled on his gut to make him suffer for good.

ーIchigo, we're going to have a talk about it when you get home. But please-

ーWe're begging you to eat something.

God, he couldn't bear to hear Chad's saddened voice. The orange haired man gripped his phone harder and bit his lower lip tensely.

The last thing he wanted was for them to find out. Now he knew, they had  _ already _ found out.

ーGuys, I… 

ーDon't say anything, just go eat.ー that was Shiro again. ーWe'll be waiting for you at home. If you really,  _ really  _ can't eat, text us and we'll prepare something to compensate it.

ーMy… my lunch hour passed.

ーAlright. Compensation meal it is.

ーYou guys don't have to… I'm sorry, it's just-

ーWe'll see you at home. We love you.

He didn't even get to say goodbye before the call was already over. Ichigo lowered his arm and fixed his eyes on the screen, a strange, horrible feeling bubbling up at the back of his mind.

"We love you". Sure thing, if not for how  _ harsh, faked  _ and  _ forced  _ it came out.

The orange haired man sighed deeply, a clear sadness tainting it, and he brought his free hand to pick at the bridge of his nose, certainly repressing the urge to sob and punch something. He was still in the office, there were random people around him, he had to somehow remain professional in front of them.

If not, what would they think of Aizen's secretary?

ーAh! Kurosaki!

The sweet voice calling him from the corner of the hall forced all his personal thoughts to the back of his head. Snapping his head up and widening his eyes to clear the frown off them, Ichigo blinked a few times to recognize the woman standing there and waving at him with difficulty.

ーI- oh, Hinamori! Your folders will fall off, be careful!ー not thinking twice, the orange head rushed to meet her halfway and managed to grab two of the heavy, absolutely full folders she was carrying before they fell from her cramped arms. The shorter brown haired woman laughed sheepishly and sweated in embarrassment, apologizing at him for being so careless.

ーSorry! I saw you and couldn't help saying hi. Our shifts usually don't clash like this!

ーI've been taking extra shifts, so we might see each other more than usual, Hinamori.

ーIs that so?ー Ichigo could never really tell if the sparks of curiosity in her eyes were genuine or just very well practiced manners for making a smooth, nice conversation. Perhaps it was both? ーOh, but make sure to not take too much of my work away from me! That's my salary you're meddling into, haha!

ーOh. Uh, no, it's fine, I'm dealing with my own workload, don't worry.

Momo blinked a few times, then laughed again.

ーI was joking! You looked so grim all of the sudden, are you ok, Kurosaki?

Now Ichigo had to blink at her, before waving his hand around dismissively and chuckling.

ーI was joking too, it came out too serious I see, haha.

ーMhm! Well, I'll take my leave then, I need to deliver these files to Mister Sousuke and then run to make sure the financial department has their reports ready.

ーYou want me to deliver these for you? I'm going back to the office with him anyway.

ーOh, sure thing, thank you!ー the woman innocently handed over the files and folders to the orange haired man's awaiting arms, and she smiled at him once her hands were free. ーYou're always so caring and considerate, Ichigo! I really appreciate it!

ーIt's no trouble.

ーI'll go now, but thanks again! See you around, "partner"!ー Momo joked again with the term that somehow both pleased and ticked Ichigo off, before running away to continue her work with her usual diligence.

Well, somehow, that came out as if she was reminding him he was Aizen's  _ second  _ secretary. With all the work he did, though, they had started to joke with him about who was the actual first, "official" one. As such, Hinamori settled for calling him "partner" and making it seem like they were equals in that post, but it only served for kicking Ichigo back into his lower position.

ーJesus, these are a lot of files…

Somehow, he managed to make it back to his workplace and open the door without anything falling off his arms. Luckily, the moment he stepped into the room, a warm, helping hand came to his aid. With a comical yelp and a laugh, Aizen went over to take at least half the load off Ichigo.

ーThese are a lot of files, Kurosaki.

ーMy thoughts exactly.ー the orange haired man huffed a laugh at how his boss said literally the same words he did a few seconds ago, with a tiny sense of deja-vú creeping into his thoughts. Swiftly, they both went over the biggest desk they had available and left them on it, with care of not letting the files crumble like a sand castle.

Both men stared, and the brown haired CEO crossed his arms over his chest with a sigh. Ichigo fidgeted to his side, unsure on how to deal with all that newfound work. His fingers itched for it, wanting with all his might to sit down and revise them, but he knew his boss wouldn't allow that, least of all now when he felt like Aizen was watching his every move and keeping a record of his self care.

For a moment, Ichigo thought about how noticeable it must've been, for  _ fucking Sousuke Aizen  _ to point it out, but then his smooth voice cut through the silence in the office.

ーWell, I'll start with these. Did you eat something, Kurosaki?

(Geez, he was getting tired of that)

ー _ Yes,  _ sir _ ,  _ I did.

ーGood to know. I'll ask you to complete the files in these two folders, got it? You can leave afterwards.

ーA-actually, ー the orange head gave an innocent smile as he grabbed the two mentioned workloads, alongside a third, very thick one. ーI'll take this one too, thank yo-.

ーAbsolutely  _ not. _

ーMister Sousuke-

ーI said  _ no _ . Two folders. Then you  _ go home _ .

The younger man exhaled deeply, his scowl turning into a frown. He wanted to argue, but Aizen was Aizen and he had no right to talk back to him. It wasn't worth risking his job. Reluctantly, the substitute secretary nodded and left the extra files back on his boss' desk. He went over his own workplace, settled down, and stared at his forgotten cup of coffee. With a sigh, he took his phone out and snapped a quick pic of it, then proceeded to send it to Shiro as a response to his selfie. He huffed, typed an "I got this, don't be mad", then silenced his device before shoving it into his pocket again, now ignoring whatever any of his lovers sent next.

Obviously, he left out the fact he ruined his evening by never actually drinking it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOW we get to the good stuff bear with me on the waiting I promise it won't be so bad.
> 
> Quarantine does things yanno.


	4. Being home, getting kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dying but ya'll get a chapter nonetheless. Rip.
> 
> Treeeat yoself. Thank you for coming, thank you for staying, thank for reading this through〜

He was home.

Well, in reality, he wasn't _technically_ home yet, but by merely staring up at the imposing building where his shared apartment was, he began feeling the dread of being home. He gulped, adjusting the collar of his shirt and the tie around his neck awkwardly, as if he was going into his most important job interview instead of home. However, being real, he felt even more panicked than when he did his first job interview, in front of one of the most important men in the country. Lucky him, _extremely_ lucky him he had accidentally met Aizen beforehand. Else, it could've been so, so much worse.

Except, all that worse couldn't compare to the tight knot in his throat and the weight of his own body as he walked into the building. His steps felt heavy and his head was dizzy. For a moment, the overwhelming sensations forced him to stop dead on his tracks, and he gulped heavily while leaning on the closest wall.

What he had done wasn't serious, or not to his eyes. But judging by the phone call he had received from his boyfriend, they _did_ think it was really _fucking_ serious. He had to take a deep breath before pressing the button for the elevator, and the wait was far too short for him to attempt to recompose himself before stepping into the small space.

As he went up, his mind did quick work on letting him know he was about to face the worried wrath of his four lovers at the same time- _for the very first time._

Out of nervousness, he brought his free hand up to adjust his tie again. It was going to be fine, it was going to be fine…

ーCome on, Kurosaki.ー he whispered, his voice trembling and weak. ーYou can deal with this. It's not so bad. You can do it.

Silently, he bit his lower lip and looked up, cold sweat running down his forehead as he watched the number go up, until it reached his floor. A solid, sharp inhale was enough to push him forward and step out. Every breath felt like an eternity. He counted his steps when going towards his apartment. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven-

He stopped.

"Wow." he stared wide eyed at his feet, then scratched the back of his head. "Since when did it take so long to get to the door?"

ーKurosaki?

Ichigo's breath hitched for a second. He snapped his head up and locked nervous brown eyes with beautiful, sweet grey ones. Quickly, the man stood tall and brought a huge smile to his tense features, trying to lift up the mood with a nice approach. It was best to brace himself for what was coming with his last remnants of positivity.

ーHi, Inoue. I'm home.

ーW-welcome home!ー she greeted him hurriedly, running to his side and offering her hand to carry his suitcase, surprising the orange haired man. ーAre you ok? Are you tired? I heard your steps and went to open the door but you were standing there and spacing out…

ーIt's… nothing?ー he said, carefully.

ーOh, ok, if you say so! How was your day, sweetie?

ーIt was… decent.

ーAh, I'm glad!

ーHey, do I… get a welcome kiss or-?

The answer came to him instantly. Two arms wrapped around his neck, and with a well practiced jump, Orihime's tender lips came in contact with Ichigo's, not letting him finish his sentence. For a second, he was taken back by the gesture, but soon enough he had his own arms protectively surrounding his girlfriend and his head leaning on her, deepening the kiss, then gently lowering her to the floor. When the contact was over, they stared at each other's eyes and smiled dumbly at how beautiful they thought they were, sparkles of happiness shining on both orbs.

ーMy, I want a welcome kiss like that.

Ichigo closed his eyes and smiled, the dread and panic from before slowly backing off into the far corners of his mind, though never disappearing. He straightened his back and turned to look at Uryu, who was calmly leaning on the doorframe and offering his two dorks a playful grin.

ーW-well,ー the orange haired man stuttered and cleared his throat, his nervousness still trying to betray him. ーwhy don't you come and get it?

ーNo way. Get over here, Kurosaki, I'm not walking out on just socks. Welcome home, darling.

ーIs Ichi home?ー a fourth voice meddled into the reunion with enthusiasm. Now fully stepping into the apartment, Ichigo scanned the living room looking for Shiro, but only found him when he peeked from the kitchen door with a huge smile plastered all over his face.

ーYeah, I am.

ーGreat! Dinner is served, then!

ーDinner?

Without being given the chance to protest, the young salaryman was dragged towards the table and almost forced to sit down and stay still while everyone else worked on serving everything. His frown deepened, and he was standing up and about to protest on not being helpful enough when a hand came to smash him back down on the chair, keeping a solid grip on his shoulder for a moment before letting go.

ーYou are staying right there, sir. You're not allowed to do anything until we're done.

ーUryu, but I-

ーNo buts, Kurosaki. Just give us a second. Hey, Inoue, could you go get Chad, please? He's locked up in his room studying.

ーWait, wait, wait, let's not bother him-!

ーRight away, sweetie!

_…This wasn't the talk he expected._

While Orihime ran to go get their fifth, Ishida and Shirosaki did quick work on setting the table. Ichigo couldn't help being bothered by his uselessness, but his frowning eyes were drawn to the small plate that was placed right in front of him, alongside his favorite cup.

He blinked a few times and tilted his head to the side slightly, like a curious little kid would do when seeing something that caught their interest. From the kitchen, the albino and the black haired man softened their expressions for a split second. Obviously, Ichigo wasn't expecting his favorite, _very_ hard to get chocolate cupcakes for dinner.

ーHey, Ishida, do we have enough bread in case he wants more?ー walking out of Ichi's hearing range and whispering with his hand over his mouth, Shirosaki shifted his attention towards his other boyfriend, a small scowl setting on his eyebrows.

ーI'm pretty sure we do, don't worry.

ーAnd enough for breakfast?

ーYeah, I took care of it.

ーGreat, thanks, glasses. I love how you’re always thinking ahead of us.

ーWhat did I say about calling me-

The white haired man quickly left the kitchen before Uryu could say anything else, a smug grin on his face as he called for the missing two to come sit down. Without wasting time, Shirosaki sat down on his favorite spot and crossed his arms over his chest rather impatiently.

When his eyes drifted and locked on Ichigo's, which were staring firmly at him with confusion, he smiled.

ーWhat? I told you we would make you a compensation meal, didn't I?

The orange head gulped, then nodded, uncertain.

ーThis… uhm…

ーYou don't like it?ー a fake pout.

ーN-no, it's not that! Don't make that face, you know I like these… a lot.

ーThen why do you look so grim? No one is going to bite you, Ichi.ー Shiro stopped, widened his eyes, then brought a hand to his chin, his expression suddenly thoughtful. ーOr not _here_ exactly. We can leave that for when we get kinky-

ー _Shirosaki._ ー a small hint of red adorned Ishida's face as he sat down besides the pale man. ーIgnore him, Kurosaki. He's just glad you're here.

ーTrue, I'll give you that.

Ichigo frowned, and nodded again in response. His eyes shifted around the contents in the table, and it slowly became more and more obvious this was all crafted for him.

His thoughts were interrupted by a tender hand coming to his shoulder from behind, and a warm, heartful kiss being placed on top of his head. Raising it, he smiled at the sight of Chad greeting him in silence, his face unusually expressive for a man made of stone like him.

ーThat's a very dumb smile you got there, buddy.

ーMhm.

ー...I'm glad to see you too.

Finally, the five of them settled down on their seats, and the orange haired man could swear there was a generalized deep breath of tiredness that only excluded him. His expression turned stern and he leaned forwards slightly as he spoke.

ーHey, guys, you all are exhausted like me. Why didn't you let me help?

They seemed to realize what had just happened and awkwardly glanced at each other. Inoue didn't even do an effort to hide her embarrassment and brought two delicate hands to cover her mouth, a tiny "sorry" slipping from it.

With a sigh, Shirosaki answered him.

ーAt least you admitted you're exhausted.

Ichigo curved his lips downwards at this.

ーThat's not the point. You didn't let me help and you're eating way later than usual just to match with me. What's up with… with this entire thing? What are you trying to do?

ーIs it just me…ー Uryu went next, his eyes tense and inwardly choosing his words carefully. ー…or are you trying to pick a fight with us, Kurosaki?

_Crap._

ーN-n-no! Of course not! That's not what I meant! I promise I-!

ーOk. We believe you. You don't need to explain anything, Ichi.― Shirosaki had to be the one to cut his incoming rant to an end.

The orange head snapped his mouth shut and pressed his lips together tightly. Inwardly, he yelled at himself in panic. What had that been for? Tensely, he brought a hand up to scratch at his ear, realization slowly downing on him.

He was so afraid of the fight that never came, he was unconsciously trying to start one himself. God, he was ruining it.

ーUhm… this feels kind of tense.

Inoue's sweet, calming voice seemed to bring everyone out of their thoughts. Sitting across her, Uryu and Shiro slowly turned their heads to lock eyes with her. Ichigo followed not so long after, his gaze guilty and nervous.

ーDoes all of that really matter? We're here and together now, isn't that good enough?

ーWe haven't eaten dinner like this in a while.ー Chad joined her with a gentle smile. The red head giggled and put up a cheerful expression as she brought her hands together enthusiastically in a small clap.

ーExactly! Come on, guys, let's enjoy this! Thanks for the meal!

There was a general approving hum this time. Then there was a loud growl. And then, there was silence.

Ichigo's gaze snapped downwards, and his hand instantly went to cover his progressively redder face. This was going _smoothly._

ーIf you were hungry you just had to say it, Ichi babe.

ーOh, shut up, Shiro.

The following burst of laughter was genuine, it really was.

However, unknown to Ichigo, it was also going according to plan.

* * *

ーDid you like your cupcakes, then?

ーDon't you have to study like everyone else?

ーSomeone's gotta do the dishes, Kurosaki.

ーI could've done that-

ーI'm really feeling like it today.

An hour after the (almost ruined) dinner, the orange head was sitting on the couch, typing madly at his laptop while bickering with his black haired boyfriend. Though his mind felt like in a haze, still replaying his embarrassing scene from earlier and wallowing over it, he was aware enough of his surroundings to know Ishida should _not_ have been the one to clean everything up.

His hands left the keyboard for a moment, giving his already strained fingers a small break, and he turned his head to stare at the door frame that led to the kitchen, hearing the sound of the water running and some soft scratching, followed by the rather loud fuss of tableware being put together to dry. His frown curved upwards in worry and sadness, why did he let him do all the work? His finals would be coming in a week or two, he wasn't sure, but still, his Ishida certainly had better things to do than wash the damn dishes.

Immersed in his thoughts and getting suddenly angry, Ichigo turned his head back to face his computer, and squinted at the numbers shown on the bright screen. He rubbed one of his eyes with the back of his hands and mumbled something incomprehensible, when something warm came in contact with his fingers, almost instantly entangling itself into them.

ーCan you take a break?

The orange haired man sighed.

ーSomeone's gotta do these files, and you've got to study-

ーCut that out, Kurosaki. I want to be here with you for a while.

He blinked.

ーBut what about your exams?

ーWhat about you?

ーDon't answer a question with another question.

ーI don't care about whatever you say, Kurosaki.ー taking off his white apron and walking over to the other side of the couch, Uryu cleaned some sweat from his forehead and sat down next to his boyfriend, gently placing his pale hand on Ichigo's tanned one, lingering over his keyboard and almost aching to work. ーI'm staying right here with you, no buts. I want to be with you.

ーYou know I hate to take you away from your priorities…

ーYou're my priority. Now, will you finally tell me if you liked your cupcakes?

The salaryman closed his eyes and gave a long sigh of exasperation. After a minute of feeling observed, probably Uryu staring into his soul waiting for an answer, he gave up.

ーI wasn't expecting them… I love chocolate and I love cupcakes, what do you expect me to say?

ーAdmit you liked them, sweetie.

ーI loved them. Not as much as I love you, though, but they were great.

ーN-no flirting out of nowhere!

ーI'm _tired,_ it just slipped me.

Ishida softened his expression at his words, and curved his mouth downwards when he saw his boyfriend throw his head back slowly and stare at the ceiling with lost eyes. Then he closed them, gave a long breath, and suddenly went back into his working position, snapping his hand away from Uryu's tender grasp and surprising him enough to make him yelp.

ーI know there's gotta be a mistake in these files, I can feel it, if I just find it-

ーIchigo.

He stopped.

Was that his name he heard?

ーHuh?

ーYou're home. It's almost eleven in the night. Please allow yourself to rest.

The orange head curled his lips inwards, and he averted his eyes towards the floor.

However, his boyfriend didn't exactly allow him to avoid the conversation, and with gentle yet firm hands, he cupped his face with his hands and forced Ichigo to lock his erratic gaze on him.

ーThis is serious. I want you to stop working and go recover your energies decently for once.

He didn't respond. Being met with silence, Uryu had to take on his more severe approach.

ーLet's go.ー he stood up and grabbed Ichigo's hand, coaxing him into standing with him and closing the laptop while at it. The orange head seemed to pout and reach out for it, but his lover didn't allow him. ーI'm tucking you to bed right now.

ーWait. Huh?

Not listening to any of his protests and confused yelps, Ishida began walking and dragged the other man towards his room, practically shoving him inside, then closing the door behind him. Dumbfounded, Ichigo turned around sharply and stared wide eyed at his black haired boyfriend, as if demanding an explanation. The only thing he got as a response were two arms crossing over the other man's chest and a huff.

ーPut on your pyjamas. I'm not letting you do anything else for today. And that's final.

ーWhat the hell is this about!? I have work to do!

ーYou don't. Stop lying.

ーIshid-!

ー _Ichigo._

Silence.

For Uryu, it turned out to be utterly impossible to figure out why his boyfriend would try to resist and fight back so hard. For Ichigo, the way his boyfriend was acting was anything but normal, and it stressed him to no end to know he had caused this. He could do two plus two and see this was just the worry that constantly tormented Uryu when thinking of Ichigo, and it made the latter hate himself for doing this to him.

After a full minute of staring in utter silence at each other, the salaryman was forced to back off.

ー…fine. Fine. Whatever.ー he muttered as he turned around and snatched his pyjamas from his chair, then proceeding to undress and change into them. There was a second where his cheeks were tinged in red, aware of how hard the black haired man was looking at him, but it washed away as soon as it came. This was no place to get horny.

Once he was done, he turned around to fully face Uryuu again, but found him bending over and reaching for the messy covers of his bed, lifting them then making a hand motion trying to shoo him in.

ーYou're treating me like a little kid.

ーIn you go, Kurosaki.

"Well, at least he's not using my first name anymore…"

Grunting one more time, the orange haired man complied with the orders and let himself be tucked into bed, though blushing and looking away from the fashion student as he did that.

Once he felt like Ichigo was comfortable enough, he crossed his arms over his chest and smiled.

ーDoesn't that feel better?

The other man didn't say anything.

ーWell, this is the part where you sleep. Sweet dreams, Kurosaki.

Without warning, Uryu leaned closer to Ichigo and left a soft, warm kiss on his forehead, surprising him and making him explode into a stuttering red mess.

In response, Ishida merely arranged his glasses, gave a playful smirk, then left, closing the door behind him as quietly as possible.

All Ichigo could was stare at the door and wonder what the _fuck_ was going on.


	5. Baby, don't say good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First morning shift belongs to Sado "Chad" Yasutora... the thoughtful sweetheart enters the scene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like, rip, lots of things went down and I took far longer than expected to get back to this. Thanks for still being here! Hope you enjoy this first morning patrol!

Morning, sweet morning, coming far too slowly for everyone’s liking.

Locked in their room, sleeping and hugging each other rather tightly, Chad and Orihime woke up abruptly at the sound of their cellphones ringing with the newly established alarms. Although it was supposed to be Chad’s turn, they had agreed on waking up at the same time just to make sure he didn’t accidentally oversleep.

Not like he intended to do so with what was going on around him and the duty he had to attend urgently.

Getting up quickly, and gently coaxing Orihime’s arms to leave his exposed torso, Chad inwardly prepared and went over what he had to do for the day in his head, the new routine memorized almost perfectly. He glanced behind him for a second, meeting his girlfriend’s sleepy but supporting grey eyes, and gave her a thumbs up. Inoue smiled, and copied his hand motion happily.

ーI believe in you.ー she muttered, then yawned. The huge man stared and hummed questioningly, and she sighed, understanding he was trying to tell her she could sleep a bit more. She had stayed up late studying, finishing an assignment she had procrastinated on for an entire week. She deserved to rest.

Now fully awake, conscious and dressed up in a simple flowered shirt and black pants, Chad quietly opened the door of his room and made sure to not make a sound so no one else would be woken up on his account. Practically tip toeing through the apartment (his huge body didn’t help when he had to be stealthy, he noticed), he went over Ichigo’s door and found it to be half open. He pushed it with the utmost care, wondering if Uryu had been the one to leave it like this or if maybe someone else had peeked in to check on Ichigo during the night.

ー...Good morn-

He wasn’t there.

Chad stared at the empty, messy bed, and guilt dawned on him at the same time as the realization did. His alarm was _not_ early enough.

However, something told him that idea was somehow wrong. A gut feeling, a sensation nagging in the back of his head. Slowly, he walked over the bed and touched it, letting his fingers slide through the soft surface and gasping as more details came to be.

It was cold. Frighteningly so.

His body practically moved on his own next. He stood tall, made his way out the room, left the door wide open, took his time to knock on his boyfriends and girlfriend’s doors too, then headed for the living room.

Once there, he just stood, squinting his eyes tensely and repressing the unnerving anger he felt was starting to bubble inside as he stared at the orange mop of hair collapsed on the couch, a long dead laptop on the floor besides him. He had to be kidding. God he wished he was still dreaming.

ー _Ichigo._

No response. Behind him, Chad heard the tiniest sounds of shuffling and groans. The others would be there any second, but he didn’t feel like waiting.

He was angry. And that was rare.

ーIchigo.ー he moved closer to his lover and crouched down besides him. The orange haired male still gave no response, only low, steady breaths of deep slumber. Chad sighed, then placed a hand on the other man’s head, tempted to pet him and wake him up with a nice kiss, but his disappointment helped him resist the urge. He simply maintained the soft yet firm contact, not attempting to do anything else.

At the touch, Ichigo stirred. His eyes opened slowly and he clicked his tongue a few times, in the process of waking up and feeling how his body was doing. Then he focused long enough to recognize his boyfriend’s face very close to his, his expression stern and worried.

It took him a minute to widen his eyes and realize he had fucked up big.

ーUhm… he… llo.

Chad frowned harder.

ー...it’s not what you think.

ーWhy, Ichigo?

ーUh… why what? Heh.

He wasn’t making it any better.

ーIchigo. Why didn’t you stay in your bed?

The orange head brought a hand up to rub at his nape, but didn’t say anything. His eyes left the worried brown of his boyfriend’s and went to the floor, suddenly interested in the carpet. Chad stared firmly, then sighed.

ーWhat time did you fall asleep?ー he tried again, slightly changing the subject. He heard a set of steps coming from the corridor, and hoped Ichigo would answer him before the others got there.

The other man bobbed his head around a bit, his mind still waking up and processing the information slowly.

ー’m not sure...ー he admitted with a mutter. ーI woke up in the middle of the night and couldn’t go back to sleep.

ーSo you thought coming to work was the best option?

ーI thought it was best to be productive, at least.

The brown haired man was about to answer when a booming voice joined them in the interrogation, the angered tone of Shirosaki making Ichigo flinch with how loud and _bad_ it was.

ーWhat the actual _fuck_?!

ー...it’s not what you think…

ーIchigo! You fucking didn’t… please tell me you slept or I’ll kick you into dreamland this instant!ー the sickly white man stood frozen under the door frame that connected their main living area with the bedrooms. Behind him, a high pitched gasp was heard from Orihime, alongside a sharp intake of air from Ishida. _Now_ the gang was complete.

Shirosaki gritted his teeth and stormed forwards without warning, then grabbed his boyfriend’s unprotected arm harshly, his hand trembling for some unknown reason.

ーWhat did you do? Answer me.

Another hand came into the picture, this time far more gentle and coaxing Shiro’s strong grip on Ichigo to relax slightly.

ーYou don’t want to leave a mark.ー Sado whispered, his voice so low and fragile it made both Shiro and Ichigo’s heart ache. Getting the message, the white haired man let his hand slip, and widened his eyes before looking away and muttering an apology, realizing how violent he had just gotten with his boyfriend.

The orangette sighed and averted his eyes from the four people present in the room with him. He could feel the judging, disappointed glares he was getting, and it didn’t exactly help with his other thoughts running rampant. He wanted to ask what time it was so he could know if he was late to work or not, but he had enough brains to understand that would just make everything worse. Absentmindedly, he pressed his lips together tensely and brought a hand to rub at the spot that had been grabbed by Shiro, feeling a small sting of pain when he touched it. To his side, the albino growled something and turned around, bringing both hands to grab at his hair and walking around the living-dining room, counting to ten in whispers that were clearly audible by the other members of his gang.

The first one to seemingly snap out of the angered daze was Uryu. Quietly, he convinced Orihime to go back to bed, and although she protested and first and assured she wanted to stay, somehow the black haired man did the trick and made her surrender, soon watching as his red headed princess walked back to her room and closed the door behind her. Next he went for Shiro, who was still walking in circles and had certainly passed the fifty mark of his counting. It was better not to reach one hundred, or not in front of Ichigo right then.

Chad watched as he grabbed one of Shiro’s hand, which was starting to curl into itself and preparing to yank at his hair, and quickly but gently got him to take deep breaths and make their way back to their room, however unknown to the brown haired man from his point of view, Uryu had pulled their albino inside Inoue’s room. While this happened, the glasses man had glanced at Chad and nodded firmly.

All was in his hands now.

ーWhy did they leave?

Ichigo’s voice broke the trance the large man had fallen in, his thoughts focused on what the others did and drifting away from his priority. He snapped his head to lock his eyes with the tender browns of his boyfriend, and instantly noticed the sense of confusion plastered on them, alongside-

ーIt’s ok, I told them to leave us alone. No one’s mad at you.

The orange head stared. He didn’t believe it. Sado sighed.

ーIt’s true. This won’t make us hate you.

ー...Shiro looked like he did…

ーHe doesn’t hate you. He never would.

ーBut-

ーHe hates what you’re doing to yourself.

Ichigo fell silent.

The bigger man waited for a reaction or for more words to be exchanged for a minute, perhaps two, but he understood the other didn’t feel like approaching the subject at all anymore. At the very least, he didn’t seem like he believed anyone wanted to rip him to shreds anymore.

With his same characteristic silence, Chad stood up and went over to the kitchen. Ichigo’s eyes followed him with a hint of curiosity in them, and he was about to ask what was going on now when he heard the sound of a plastic bag being opened and water being poured into a kettle.

He was on his feet faster than his body would’ve liked.

ーO-oi, what are you doing? Stop, I can make my own breakfast.

Chad shook his head and continued. Now he was slicing the bread and looking for the ham that would go in there.

ーNo, I’m serious, I can do this myself. B-besides! I wanted rice for breakfast, so I’ll work on that, you can go back to-

ーPush me away one more time and I’ll exile you from the kitchen.

Ichigo gulped. He knew very damn well how serious his boyfriend’s threats were.

ーI… I didn’t mean to… uh…

ーThis isn’t breakfast.ー ignoring the orange head’s anxious attempts at dismissing him, Chad pointed at the bread as he enveloped it in paper and placed it inside a black handbag Ichigo had never seen before. ーIt’s a snack for your day. I’ll make you rice in a moment.

ーEh?

ーI put a bottle of water in there too… just in case.

ーW-wait a moment. What’s this about?ー the salaryman grabbed the handbag and reopened it, then curiously but warily checked it out as a whole. Black with a thin white stripe going over the side of it. No, he had definitely never seen it before. ーWhat _is_ this?

Chad was silent. He remained stoic and unwavering for a solid minute, but had to give up when he realized Ichigo wasn’t going to move or leave him alone until he answered at least that one question.

ーI wanted to get you a lunchbox… but they were too childish.ー he muttered, finally.

ーYou _what_?! Oh, oh no, please tell me you didn’t buy this just for me, how much was-?!

ーIs there a problem with me gifting you something now? It’s never been a problem before.

The shorter man yelped. Low blow.

ーIt’s… no, it’s just… it’s a surprise, I…

ーIchigo. Sit down and wait for breakfast to be done.

He was too overwhelmed to fight back.

With a simple nod, the orange haired man walked out of the cramped space, his steps slow and rather unsteady, unsure of what to do. He approached the table and sat down on the closest chair, not caring if it was supposed to be his or not. Chad smiled inwardly in silent victory, he had finally gotten Ichigo to listen and comply. He didn’t waste a single moment as he got to work on the breakfast he knew the other loved, which also helped to ease the homesickness and nostalgia that sometimes assaulted him.

However, time was still of essence. Sado suddenly heard Ichigo’s voice, asking him if he could go take a quick shower and change clothes before the food was ready. A single glance at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall was enough to make the bigger man sigh and give up, at least on that small aspect. His boyfriend _was_ going to be late if he forced him to stay still and wait until breakfast. Said and done, the orange haired male was out of view next second, sprinting to grab his towel from his room and smashing the bathroom door shut loudly.

Minutes later, Chad allowed himself to place a tiny smile on his lips when he appreciated the fruits of his work, the bowl of white rice and the slice of fish on it making him proud. Now, he just hoped this would suit what Ichigo would qualify as a traditional breakfast. He picked up everything that was needed and headed for the table, placing the bowl and the chopsticks down in a pretty arrangement and pouring the hot water into Ichigo’s mug, leaving the warm tea ready and waiting. Afterwards, all that was left was the one that would be eating it, so he decided to sit down and wait for him to show up again. It didn’t take long for him to emerge from the bathroom, clad in his formal clothes and scrubbing at his hair with a towel.

When he arrived to the dining room and opened his eyes, he stared in silence.

ーIs… is that salmon?

Chad widened his eyes and gulped.

ー...it’s fish.

ー...you don’t know what kind of fish, do you?

Ichigo watched his boyfriend gulp and scratch his cheek with a single finger. He smiled. Chad was too sweet for him.

ーIt’s alright, I really appreciate it.ー he continued. ーSorry for all the trouble this morning, and thanks for, well, for everything, you didn’t have to go so far for me.

ーStop trying to push me away.

ーHeh, my bad...

The salaryman sat down and eyed the food. He could feel the blush creeping up his face at how wholesome this was.

ーYou’re too good to me.ー he joked in a huff. ーI wasn’t expecting this, at all. Thanks for the meal.

ーMhm.ー Chad answered with a nod and both men finally settled down in silence. The brown haired student placed his elbow on the table and leaned on his hand, watching his boyfriend skillfully manipulate the chopsticks and devour his breakfast, not once admitting he was practically starving. His mouth curved in a slight smile. He knew he was probably staring with lovesick eyes, but God, Ichigo was beautiful even with his mouth stuffed with rice unceremoniously.

Without warning, he spoke up.

ーI love you.

Ichigo was about to chomp more food into his mouth but stopped dead on his tracks. He leaned his body back on the chair- oh, he didn’t even notice the moment he had gotten so close to the bowl -and chuckled.

ーI love you too.ー he answered, his voice soft. It didn’t take him five more minutes to finish his food and chug the tea down, releasing a long pleased “ah” when there was nothing left. ーThanks, Chad. It was really good.

ーWas it?ー he chuckled. ーI wasn’t sure I did it right.

ーNo, no, it was great. Let Shiro give it a try too when you have time to prepare more.

Chad nodded.

ーWell then, uh.ー Ichigo casually glanced at his phone, stood up, and rushed inside to snatch his suitcase from his room. The bigger man heard him grunt and mutter something he couldn’t understand at first, but it became clear once he walked back into the living-dining room and was relieved to find his laptop still there, picking it up and shoving it inside. ーI’ll be going. Could you- is it too much to ask for you to tell the others I love them…?

ーYou’re not leaving without this.ー Chad held the black handbag in front of Ichigo with a frown. The other gulped and laughed nervously as he hanged it across his torso.

ーAha, sorry.

ーYou can tell the others you love them still.

ーAre… do you think so?

ーMhm.

The orange haired man seemed unsure, and he slowly turned his head to face the short corridor that would take him to the bedrooms. He took one hesitant step towards them, but finally regretted the idea.

Behind him, Chad sighed and lowered his head sadly.

ーIt’s better if I don’t. Not now.

ーIt would be better if you did…

ーNo. I mean it.

He turned around and went to the door, double checking for his keys and his phone in the process, and opened it abruptly.

ーSee you in the evening.ー were his final words before he closed it behind himself, and afterwards did no effort to lessen the sound of his hurried steps walking away.

Silence finally came back. Though not exactly for long.

ーSado?

The addressed man snapped his head to the corridor and locked eyes with Orihime, then noticing the presence of the other two behind her. None of them seemed exactly happy.

ーHe’s gone. He ate breakfast and took a shower. Ah, and he took the bag with him.

Orihime glanced behind her and quietly mirrored the nods that came from her boyfriends. Then Ishida took a step forward, firmly crossing his arms over his chest.

ーWe need to talk. Again.

Morning had gone just _smoothly_.


	6. Buddy, let me help you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two people walk around with a hanging sign of "help wanted"-- and both of them get it. One way or another.
> 
> Saving hands can come from where they least expect it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly y'all are either mad at me for not updating or don't care at all by this point. I'm still terribly sorry it took forever for this to come out the way I wanted it to ;w; Life does Things™
> 
> Anyway! Thank you for coming, thank you so much for staying, and please enjoy this new chapter! Written with love for all of you out there.

ーYer’ here early.

ーReally? I thought I was late.

ーNo, geez, you're practically the first one to arrive today. Besides the janitor.

ーOh… my bad.

Awkwardness was the only word that could describe that split moment when a wheezing Ichigo came face to face with the main bodyguard of the building and stopped his race to stare at him, both of them speechless after that short exchange. Grimmjow brought a hand up to scratch the back of his head and rearranged his hat, getting a few strands of his black hair out of his face in the process. Ichigo's eyes followed the motions the other man's hands did with a weird interest, and earned himself a suspicious glare when the security guard noticed he was still standing there.

―Well? Ya’ got something to tell me or?

Ichigo blinked, and finally looked away, faking annoyance.

―No, I thought you wanted to talk more.― he huffed the lie with a well done angered voice. ―Since you started the conversation…

―I didn't start shit, it was only a comment.

The orange haired man sighed and averted his eyes, locking them on the ground and soon getting lost in his thoughts.

All the while, to Grimmjow's amusement and the tiniest bit of hidden worry, Ichigo hadn't once tried to move and actually go inside the building.

―Are ya' ok? Ya' seem distracted.

The black haired guard snorted when the salaryman yelped, pulled out of his imagination by the other's sudden, rough interruption. Brown eyes wanted to glare daggers at the intense blue boring into him, but his inner turmoil was placing far too much stress on him to do anything. He was so tired, his social batteries had to pay the price.

―It's nothing.― Ichigo finally admitted in a whisper. ―Lots of work, problems at home, you know, the usual in any normal person's life…

―Ah, yeah, yer work, ya' must be tired. How do ya' even deal with it?

―With what?

―All the papers, man, and Aizen, he's a damn demon.

―Hey! He's not!

―He threatened to fire me three times in a month! Has he never treated ya’ like shit? In all the time ya've been here?

―No, not even once. What did you do to get on his bad side?

―Exist!

...that was gold. And Ichigo couldn’t hold back.

At that single word, simple and seemingly meaningless, the orange haired man couldn’t resist the smile that slowly creeped up onto his face, then a contained giggle, and then a burst of laughter he hadn’t experienced in a long time. Grimmjow never once stopped looking at him, and he, too, began giggling before breaking his own barriers and letting out a light hearted, innocent series of laughs that went well with the other’s rather hysterical explosion.

―Kurosaki, it almost sounds like ya haven’t enjoyed yourself in ages.― the black haired man said, his scowl not stern like usual, but friendly, somehow telling Ichigo he didn’t have any bad intentions.

The other man sighed, calming his breath down and still snorting every once in a while.

―I haven’t, actually.

―Fer real?

―Yeah, I’ve had a lot to deal with, and I haven’t had as much time for myself as I’d like…

―Ya’ wanna fix that?

The salaryman quirked an eyebrow.

―What are you suggesting?

―Wow, so fucking formal, man. Ew.

―Just get to the point.

―Wanna go out tonight? I’m having a few drinks with some friends and maybe ya’ could come too. Yer my friend too.

Now both eyebrows were raised in surprise. Did he hear that right?

―Are you inviting me out?― the proposal was weird, out of place, to say the least. Grimmjow was anything but the kind of guy who would hang out with a person as boring as Ichigo, according to his own words in the past. Was he finally warming up to him? Ichigo couldn’t be sure. If anything, he was nothing but suspicion incarnate in that moment.

The other man merely scoffed to one side before responding.

―What else does it sound like? Yeah, I’m inviting ya' out. Don’t think I’ll pay for ya’, I’m not fucking rich, but I got no problem if ya’ wanna come and relax with us.

―Oh… well, that actually doesn’t sound so bad. When?

―Tonight.

―T-tonight?― the salaryman gulped and checked his phone. As far as he knew, he wasn’t supposed to have any plans for the day, but he couldn’t say the same for his four lovers. Sighing inwardly, he went over the matter in his head and bit his lower lip unconsciously at the idea of going out without his gang.

Just thinking about his lovers made his heart sink to his stomach. He’d been an asshole to them lately, in every sense of the world, and they had responded with sick amounts of love and care he couldn’t fathom. For his terrible actions, he deserved nothing but their anger, yet there was none of that. Instead they were going out of their way to make him happy, to comfort him, to show him they were still there for him.

Ichigo both loved and hated that. They all were so busy already, so tired, so in need for a moment of rest, yet they were focusing on him. It wouldn’t hurt if he gave them a break, would it? To let them not think about him for a while, and for him to not think about them for a while, yeah, a small break would be nice.

With these thoughts rampaging and meddling into a confusing mess inside his head, Ichigo glanced at the screen on his hand and pressed the group chat he had with his boyfriends and girlfriend. He stopped before starting to write the message, and raised his head to lock eyes again with the black haired guard.

―Ya’ don’t have to if ya’ don’t want to or if yer too busy, I can understand that.― the other man shrugged. ―Can’t force ya’ if ya’ already got plans.

Ichigo shook his head.

―No, it’s alright. I think it’ll be alright.― he assured, then breathed deeply and typed down the message to his lovers. Grimmjow watched with mild interest, but his focus was soon not on his friend, but on their surroundings. He couldn’t just ignore the fact he was still on his shift and had to make sure no suspicious person entered the building.

Feeling the guard’s attention drift away from him, Ichigo allowed himself to slip from his innocent face and let his eyebrows fall into their usual frown. He finished the small text about how he would be going out with some friends that night and how his lovers didn’t have to wait for him for dinner, and repressed the urge to tell them to not worry about him. They were all mature enough to understand and respect his personal space, but he would never be able to keep them from worrying. They loved him too much for that.

―And, done.― he muttered, pressing send and saving his phone in his pocket. The black haired man focused on him again and raised his eyebrows.

―Did yer mom say yes?― he joked, giving a rough chuckle afterwards.

― _Excuse you_.― Ichigo snapped instantly.

Grimmjow squinted his eyes and quirked his mouth downwards, a small snarl creeping up his features.

―What? It was just a joke, man… oh. Wait. Nevermind. Sorry.

―You better not do that again.― seeing how the guard’s expression went from annoyment to guilt was enough to tell Ichigo he had at the very least realized his mistake. Damn, that was one of the reasons he had a hard time dealing with Grimmjow sometimes. His mouth always went before his thoughts and he messed things up more often than not. If only he had some more self control, they surely would’ve gotten along better.

But no, Grimm was the way he was and Ichigo had his own annoying perks, according to the security guard's opinion. Best they could be was friends, not even besties. _Definitely_ not besties.

Still, that was kind of fine. Grimmjow was someone he could trust and that was enough.

Releasing one more sigh and hearing the black haired man attempt to lighten up the mood with a joke among the lines of “it’s only the morning and yer tired already”, Ichigo cracked a half forced smile and excused himself, finally moving on and entering the building. Before he was out of his reach, Grimmjow patted his shoulder and wished him a nice day at hell.

―Check yer phone when ya’ can in the evening. I’ll send ya’ the hour and come pick ya’ up then.

―Got it.

And just like that, the orange haired salaryman was gone.

Turning around and once again arranging his hair into his hat, Grimmjow grunted to acknowledge the next person that entered the company and went back to acting the same way he usually did, frowning and pressing his lips together to appear more intimidating. Focusing on the end of his shift, he squinted and sometimes nodded at the people who one by one arrived to work by foot, only having to stop one person to ask for an identification and finally letting them go after seeing it. A newbie, huh. He would need to memorize that face.

The clock hit nine in the morning and the painful wait was finally over for the security guard. Almost instantly, he was out of view running to the guards' office and clocking out, giving his colleagues a quick glance and listening to the general check up on those who arrived in their cars, then giving his own on the main entrance. Once it felt like everyone was informed enough to handle an emergency without calling him, he grabbed his bag, swung his jacket over his shoulder, and left towards his home to get his well deserved sleep.

The routine went as usual, the subway taking as long as always and his reheated leftovers from yesterday's lunch tasting as empty as always. It wasn't until he flopped down on his bed that the thought of what he had done settled in his brain.

"…that could’ve gone better.”

After so long of not seeing nor talking to Ichigo, he _really_ had gone and made a joke about his deceased mother. What a way to go, even worse for the fact he had invited him out and didn't even ask his other friends if they were fine with Ichigo going.

He sighed, and knowing things could get out of hand if he arrived with an uninvited guest to the pub, he gathered his remaining strength on one last necessary task. Grabbing his phone, he texted his other three companions and tried to let them know he would be bringing an extra friend with him, as calmly as possible.

The first one to respond was Ulquiorra. Grimmjow assumed the thumbs up was a good signal from him. Next came Starrk, saying he didn't really mind as long as he wasn't bringing an asshole. The black haired man thought about it for a moment, and easily concluded Ichigo did not fit in that category. He _could_ be a pain in the ass when he got too righteous sometimes, but it was never as bad as to consider him an asshole.

Yammy answered after some painful ten minutes of waiting. He actually wasn't into the idea.

[Yammy: fuck that, at least tell us who is it]

Grimmjow grunted in annoyance. Nosy bastard.

[A good friend of mine, he's nice]

[Yammy: do we know him at least??]

He chuckled dryly.

[Maybe]

[Yammy: son of a bitch]

[Yammy: I don't like surprises, spill it]

[I'm just bringing him so he can relax]

[Been having a rough time]

[Yammy: I got better things to do than care for some random person]

[Yammy: if you're gonna do a venting session then I'm out]

[Fine]

[Starrk: come on guys, don't be like that]

Grimmjow couldn't help but grin when he saw that Yammy had left the group. No way was he going to feel guilty for that, even if the other two scolded him afterwards. It wasn't like he genuinely liked the giant idiot, but Ulquiorra wanted to invite him. That didn't matter anymore for Grimm, however. He had better people to worry about right then.

Ichigo cared too much for his friends, and he had cared for Grimmjow too when he needed it. Fuck whoever tried to keep him from returning the favor.

He really had no idea how much that meant for Ichigo.

* * *

ーWhat do you mean he's not coming for dinner?

ーWell just check the fucking group chat! He's- he said he's going out with some friends and won't be coming until late!

Orihime gasped and brought a hand to her mouth, widening her eyes and tensing up in evident distress. Opposite to her, standing at the living room's entrance, was a rather feral looking Shiro, his hair a mess and his eyes darkened by the lack of sleep. On his hand, his phone heroically resisted the pressure being done by his hand, somehow not being crushed under his rage.

ーGoing out? Going out!? Now, of all times!?

ーShiro-

ーIs he trying to get away from us? Is that it? Is he seriously pushing us out after everything!?

ーShiro, please-

ーWhat the fuck are we doing wrong!?

ーShiro!

There was only a flash of red in front of the albino, and he suddenly felt a well known warmth surround his free hand. As if it was in slow motion, he watched Orihime's hair fall back in place after her rushed outburst, running up to him and doing the only thing she knew could help in comforting him.

Shirosaki blinked. Realizations began to dawn on him one by one: his enraged breathing, almost hyperventilating, his trembling body and tense fist, ready to punch the closest wall, the hotness all over his body, repressed anger wanting to run rampant.

And then her hand. Her soft, tender hand, covering his fist in safety.

Slowly, he looked down, his mind going over whatever calming exercise he could remember in that moment, and locked pained yellow eyes with the strong grey ones of his princess. She was frowning, and Shiro knew she was probably as angry and frustrated as him, perhaps more, but was still keeping her composure for him.

ー…I'm sorry…ー he finally whispered, his shoulders slumping down and his tense hands relaxing, fists coming undone, phone falling uselessly to the floor.

ーYou don't need to be sorry, just…ー she sighed, closing her eyes and lowering her head. ーDon't tear down something you've worked so hard on.

Orihime's tone was harsh yet gentle; caring, yet still angry. Shiro released a long, shaky breath, and he tried to picture a big circle in his mind expanding and shrinking in accordance to his inhales and exhales. Concentrating on calming down, he frowned and pressed his eyelids together, all his focus on his two lifelines: the circle, and her hand. Circle, hand. Circle, and hand. "For as long as it takes", he reminded himself.

He knew Inoue would understand, and she would stay there with him. "For as long as it takes", he repeated. "There's no shame in getting help. There's no shame in accepting it. There are people I can trust. _There are people I can trust._ "

As he did his thing, the red headed woman watched in silence and waited, a tiny smile forming on her lips when a small spark of pride lit up inside her, seeing her white haired boyfriend do everything in his power to control himself and his emotions. He had grown so much, it was unbelievable, and it filled her and everyone else with joy.

Deep inside, she wanted to go in for the hug, she really did. Hugging used to be the solution she first thought of for whatever bad situation. The first time she saw Ishida cry, she had rushed to meet him and embraced him instantly. He returned the gesture, although a few seconds later, but still fully grateful for it. With Chad, it had been almost automatic. He was about to break down when she hugged him, and he embraced her back without thinking. The few times Ichigo looked down in the dumps, she had done it, immediately lifting his mood up, though she had never seen him actually break down like the previous two.

With Shiro, however, she had learned hugging wasn't always the best idea.

He loved her deeply, that was clear and nothing would change that. Orihime assumed the only reason why he didn't hit her back then was because of that single fact. She had found him throwing an enraged tantrum over Ishida, something about a Bambi girl going out with him, his jealousy issues taking over his rational thoughts. Abandoning her shopping bags by the door frame, she had ran up to him and tried to comfort him the only way she could think of.

It certainly hadn't gone well.

He had screamed at her to stay back, first roaring like a feral animal, then stumbling away from her in panic upon realizing his yelling and how she had come too close and his hands had _almost_ gone for her. She almost fell back at the outburst, and Inoue remembered how her body was paralyzed instantly, only managing to take a few steps away and never taking her eyes off him.

And she remembered seeing it. She vividly remembered the horror reflected on his yellow eyes, wide and frozen, staring at her, knowing what he had almost done. It was a split second where Shiro was nothing but regret incarnate, and the stillness and shock of the moment broke when he ran out of the house, stating a single thing before being out of reach.

_"Never do that again."_

Finding him afterwards was a huge group effort, getting to the point of contacting other friends and acquaintances to ask for help. The albino had every intention of never coming close to Orihime again, even if that meant never being with any of them ever again. Once Chad and Ichigo found him, however, it was only a matter of yelling and making several frustrated bi noises to coax him into coming back.

And once they met again, he could do nothing but avert his gaze from her and mutter apologies. Thinking back on it, Orihime realized, perhaps that was the moment when he had started to take his therapy seriously.

When he realized his unrestrained rage could put those he loved the most in danger.

ーOi, you ok? Hime?

The sudden interruption of her white haired boyfriend's voice almost smacked Inoue back to reality. She yelped and laughed nervously, her eyes wide open all of the sudden in surprise.

ーEep! Y-yeah! I'm fine!

ーI was calling your name for a while, and you were…

ーIt's ok!ー She reassured him again. ーI was just daydreaming, is all. Spaced out, thinking of you, you know…

Shirosaki blinked a few times, taken back by the sudden confession, but soon smiled tenderly at his princess.

ーThinking of me? That sounds far too sweet, what were you thinking?

ーAh, well…! S-some memories, nothing serious…ーShe gulped, a slight blush creeping up her face. ーMostly thinking how proud I am of you…

ーSay, why don't you tell me all about it, after we, uh… give Ichi a call?

Oh. Right. Ichigo. He was the one who started all of that.

ーIs it ok for us to call him now? He's working, we shouldn't just go and disturb him like that. He said his boss didn't allow private calls once.

ーUgh!ー Releasing his hand from Orihime's, the albino brought it up and covered his face with it, moving on to pinch the bridge of his nose in frustration. ーWhat else can we do? I don't get it, I seriously don't, why is he trying to get away from us?

ーMaybe he just needs a breather from work?

ーBut we could perfectly go out _together_ ! And I thought, _we_ thought, Uryu and I, tonight, with Ichigo…

ーYou thought what? Uhm, you're not making a lot of sense.

He sighed, then waved his hand dismissively.

ーUryu and I wanted to surprise him, but it doesn't matter anymore… ah, wait, wait, wasn't it going to be your turn tonight, Hime?

The redhead thought for a moment, then smiled sheepishly.

ーWell, I guess it isn't anymore, but that's ok!

ーYou can switch with me tomorrow morning if you wa-

ーNo, no! It's ok! You have to do it tomorrow, that's what we all agreed. I can wait a little longer. I don't mind.

Shirosaki nodded, though his expression still reflected his uncertainty.

ーMhm… if you say so… but, just, ugh… Ichigo going out like this doesn't sit well with me…

ーAre… are you jealous?ー Inoue asked carefully, walking away slowly and going to the kitchen to make some tea for both of them.

The albino shook his head.

ーNo, not really. It's not jealousy, it's…

ーWorry.ー She finished for him with a smile, her voice soft. He nodded again.

ーHe doesn't usually pull stuff like this, and given what's happened recently, it just feels like he's trying to avoid us.

ーWhat if he's trying to show us we don't need to worry so much?

ーHe can't seriously be trying to…

They locked eyes. Orihime's expression tensed up in a pained smile, and Shirosaki groaned.

ーYou're right. He definitely would try that.

He crouched down to retrieve his forgotten phone, then walked over the table and sat down abruptly, first staring for a few seconds at the kitchen door, then moving on to the now bright screen flaring to life on his hand. By the time Orihime returned with the two cups of tea, her boyfriend was already frowning at his device again, typing something madly and evidently gritting his teeth.

She cleared her throat. Shirosaki lifted his head instantly.

ーAre you chatting with Ichigo?

ー…sort of.

ーHuh?

ーI'm kicking his ass. But he's not online. So I'm trying to write a good message so he'll-

ーHoney, I think you should trust him.

ーTrust him? _Now?_ ー Shirosaki scoffed to the side, but Orihime's glare told him she was being dead serious. He gulped. ーY-you know we can't do that. Not now.

ーI know he's been a mess and there are things that have gotten out of hand because we trusted him with them, but I think I love him and believe in him enough to give him space and let him go out like a normal person. We're not his parents and we're not some sort of police either.

ーI'm pretty sure we're closer to his babysitters by now-

ーWe're his lovers. And I choose to let him be himself this time.

The pale man widened his eyes and let his mouth remain open, whatever response he intended to say next dying in his throat. Inoue's eyes were fixated on him, penetrating, strong and determined like he hadn't seen them in a long, long time. He could tell her burning love and passion were driving her thoughts and actions, and it almost felt as if she was flexing her self control on him, who had almost rampaged just a few minutes ago.

She probably knew full well the seriousness of the situation they were all in, and how painful it was for the gang to watch as Ichigo slipped away from them, but even then, she was choosing to support him. She was open minded enough to understand that, perhaps, letting him go was for the best this time.

Against her and her unwavering resolve, Shirosaki could do nothing but lower his head, nod slowly, and press "delete" on his keyboard.

ーFine.ー He whispered. ーI choose to believe in him too.

She smiled.

ーI'm so proud of you.


	7. Sun goes down, stars go out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His moment to have fun has arrivedー and he gets to enjoy it without anyone on his tail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more I read this the more I feel y'all will hate me for how boring it is but dbmhjfv please bear with this before the actual chaos ;w;
> 
> As always! Treat yoself. Thank you for coming, thank you for staying for so long, and thank you so much for reading! Remember to stay safe, too! On with the fic.

Uryu's eye twitched, firmly gripping the handle of his bag, and his mouth curving in a strange grimace. In front of him, two of his lovers calmly sat on the sofa, one sipping at his cup of tea and purposefully facing away from him, the other staring at him with a warm smile and completely ignoring the elephant in the room.

ーYou… haven't called Kurosaki.ー he deadpanned, breaking the awkward silence.

ーNope! We haven't. And we're not going to.

A loud sip.

ーHe… is going out. Just like that. For no reason. And you haven't called him.ー the black haired man continued to make flat statements, his composure wavering but still standing.

ーMhm!ー Orihime gave an enthusiastic nod. Shirosaki seemed to lean back and hum, his cup resting between his hands on his lap. ーHe'll be fine, we're both sure of it! So, would you like some tea, darling?

Uryu gave a tight smile.

ーThere's no way you're this calm. Please tell me we're at least going to talk to him before dinner- I mean, before he goes out.

ーNo, we're fine! And Kurosaki is fine too. It's all great! There's no need to call anyone, dear.

ーShirosaki, are you-?

The white haired man raised his hand, caught Uryu's attention… then carelessly waved it around, clearly dismissing the issue. A vein of irritation began showing on the black haired man's temple. Did they really not care?

ーI got over it. It really is fine.

ーWe're talking about Kurosaki here-!

ーI know.ー the albino finally turned his head around to stare at his lover. To his surprise, Shiro wasn't even frowning. ーI already had this talk with Orihime. I'm not going to blow up about it anymore.

Uryu widened his eyes, and absently took off his bag and hung it on the closest chair, never losing sight of his Shiro.

It honestly didn't look like he was lying.

ーYou're… so calm. Is everything really ok?

ーYeah.ー Shirosaki sighed. ーHime and I had a talk, I said. I've been blowing up too much and too bad over the past few days. It's like I never went to anger management, and I don't want to look like an asshole again- no, rather, I don't want to _revert_ back to that.

As he spoke, the black haired man walked closer to his lovers, then sat down across them slowly, his focus on the albino's words.

Taking in his silence, Shiro assumed Uryu was telling him to keep going. He leaned back and closed his eyes before speaking again.

ーIchi is a big issue right now, that's true, and seeing him self destructing makes my blood boil. But I've been letting that get out of control, yanno. And, as much as I care for him, I can't let that manifest as anger. Not again.

Without even needing to open his eyes, he raised his hand and pointed exactly at the place where his anger-free diploma was hanging. Inoue and Ishida stared at it for a moment, listening to Shiro finish his little speech.

ーAnger hurts everyone around me, and we already have one hurting. I don't live only for him, I live for all of you. I can't let my shit continue to rampage free like that. We have to help him and I'm not going to make it worse on you guys, because I love you too.

Silence fell on the room. Uryu stared wide eyed at his white haired boyfriend, fidgeting and not knowing what to say. By the looks of it, Shirosaki had said everything he wanted to say, and now he was absolutely muted, his mouth shut, done with letting out his thoughts. Orihime placed a comforting hand on his, which were still gripping his mug, and he smiled.

Ishida chuckled as he almost heard it in his head: Shiro's voice, in a smug "nailed it".

ーSo…ー he tried to break the stillness again, this time more calmly. ーKurosaki… we're just letting him go?

ーYes, we are.ー Hime was the one to answer now. ーShiro and I think he might need a change of pace, and maybe being with other people besides us can help him. And… he's old enough to take care of himself on a night out.

Uryu sighed and adjusted his glasses, then crossed his arms over his chest.

ーI'm… not going to address Shirosaki's thing, since I feel like you don't want to talk about it anymore.

The albino nodded.

ーBut just know I'm proud of you. I love you, Shi.

He practically snapped his yellow eyes open, instantly piercing Ishida with them, and frowning in shock. To his side, Inoue could only smile brightly.

ーY-you don't say that often, repeat it.

ーWhy should I, you heard it.

ーI didn't get to enjoy it! Say it again!

ーShirosaki, you're blushing.

He groaned as he covered his face with his hands. Uryu and Orihime's laughs weren't helping.

ーI'm not blushing…!

ーYou are, sweetie! We can see you!

ーHime, don't take his side!

ーAs much as I'm enjoying this, guys, there's one more thing we need to settle.ー the black haired man calmed his chuckles down and tried to recompose, a last question lingering in his head and in need of answers.

Shiro refused to uncover his face, muttering soft curses under his breath and decidedly ignoring his boyfriend. Inoue did pay attention, however, and Ishida continued.

ーFine, we're not calling Kurosaki, I got that. But we're at least going to stay up until he comes back, right?

The answer came even faster than expected, and from both his lovers at the same time.

ーObviously!

ーFuck yeah!?

Uryu chuckled.

ーSo you _were_ listening, Shirosaki.

Now Shiro grinned.

ーOf course I was, _glasses._

And there they went again.

* * *

Ichigo was feeling great. Though his body was protesting for the lack of sleep, for the monstrous amount of overwork he willingly offered to do, and for the lack of full, healthy meals, he felt amazing. It had been a good day.

Chad's sandwich had been an outstanding lunch in his opinion, though Aizen didn't quite agree, saying that it was made to be a random snack, but he didn't care. Chad made it. First of all, it wasn't _random_ , second of all, it was delicious, and he could almost taste the love and dedication put into it.

Next was his exciting evening activity. It had been an eternity since he went out, and he was about to lose hope and assume it had been another bad joke when Grimmjow sent him a text and made his smile return. He would come pick him up between 8 and 9, on a friend's car, so he had to watch out for the "emo model", or something like that. His shift ended at 7, but he didn't mind the gap. It meant he could get some extra work done while waiting, which indeed, he did.

However, the true reason for his good mood was none of the above.

Standing outside the building and not minding the cold air of the night, Ichigo's attention fell on the elegant black car that had just pulled over. He stood still, checking his phone in case of anything, but his doubts were cleared when he heard the honk, twice. He smiled as he ran to it, and the co-pilot's window went down to reveal a smug Grimmjow waving at him to get on.

ーTold ya' to look out for the emo model.ー he instantly threw a joke once Ichigo was inside, making the salary man snort.

ーExcuse you.ー an unknown voice came in, startling him. ーMy car is not an "emo model". It's just black.

ーAh, Ichigo, this is Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra, this is Ichigo! Say hi.

ーH-hi. Hello. A pleasure to make your acquaintance.ー the orange head wheezed, feeling the introduction going too fast for him to keep up with.

ーThe pleasure is all mine.ー Ulquiorra answered, his tone softer and more amiable than before. ーI see you brought an extremely well behaved person with you, Grimmjow.

Though Ichigo couldn't clearly see the faces of the two men in the front, he guessed Grimm was frowning.

ーIs there anything fucking wrong with that?

ーNo, I'm just surprised you could get along with someone as nice as him.

ー _He just fucking greeted you._

ーAnd he was outstandingly well mannered while doing so.

He chuckled to himself as he leaned on the seats. Yeah, it was an odd thing, Grimm and him, he thought. But still, it felt good to hear a complete stranger say such nice things about him mere seconds after meeting. He had left a good impression.

He temporarily tuned out the two black haired men arguing as he focused on putting on the seatbelt, letting a relaxed exhale leave him once he was done and felt safe enough.

ーHe even put on his seatbelt.ー Ichigo yelped internally, feeling watched. A small blush crept on him. ーI'm very pleased to see you invited someone like him.

ーMy friends are _nice,_ ya' little shit! Ichigo, don't fucking mind him, he's just jealous I get to have such a nice fucking person as my friend and he doesn't.

ーShall we actually get going?

ーYer driving, don't ask me.

The salary man wanted to laugh at the pair, their exchange so odd but so natural at the same time it was hilarious. He tried to keep it cool, however, and made himself comfortable as the car began moving, not paying attention to where it was headed. He intended to enjoy the night and not overthink anything.

ーWe're gonna pick up Starrk next, Kurosaki.ー hearing his name, Ichigo made a short sound in acknowledgment. ーHope ya' don't mind him sitting next to ya'.

ーThat's alright for me! No problem, thanks for letting me know tho.

ーI'm really liking this kid.

ーWait 'til he gets off working mode to give any valid judgement, Batman.

ーGrimm, please stop trying to ruin my reputation.

Friendly banter ensued for the rest of the journey, which was mostly Grimmjow being himself and throwing his weird humor jokes to try and get Ichigo and Ulquiorra to laugh, instead earning himself snarky comebacks that just served to fuel his good mood. Soon enough, Ulquiorra was pulling over another building the orange haired man recognized as a prestigious academy, and the fourth member finally joined them, quickly hopping into the car and yawning almost immediately after. He had probably been waiting outside like him.

ーHey guys.

ーYo', welcome aboard. Ichigo, Starrk. Starrk, Ichigo.

ーIt's nice to meet you.ー being close to the newly arrived brown haired man, Ichigo offered his hand for a shake.

ーOh, so you're the guy. A pleasure to meet you too.ー giving a small smile, Starrk extended his arm and gladly greeted Ichigo, then settled down and sighed as Ulquiorra bluntly ordered him to put on the seatbelt. The salary man chuckled when he saw him struggle to make it click, and he had the kindness of turning on the light of his phone to help him, which he thanked. Grimmjow began poking at his black haired friend again, telling him an emo car would definitely have darkened windows, as if being painted in black wasn't enough already, and make it "a bitch of a challenge" to see inside during the night. The only response he got was a hum and a "call it whatever you want", to Ichigo and Starrk's amusement in the back.

Introductions done and seatbelts ready, Ulquiorra finally began driving again, now going for their real destination and letting Grimmjow mess around with the radio. The other two sat in silence in the back, but Ichigo felt like there was no need to talk so much yet. The night was young and there was no hostility whatsoever, no ice to be broken, no awkward silence. It was just nice to sit next to Starrk without uttering a word.

He hadn't had the chance to take Ulquiorra in yet; for all he knew, he had black hair and his skin was so pale it could rival Shiro's. On the other hand, Starrk was right next to him and Ichigo was taking in all of him. He was wearing formal clothes, his color scheme mostly a greyscale with blues every now and then, and his brown hair was tied up in a short ponytail. He had a bag with him, looking rather heavy. Ichigo's best assumption was that he was a senior student, judging by everything plus the bags under his eyes and his stub. Maybe he could ask about it later, and find out how he met Grimm and became his friend.

The trip wasn't as long as expected, and they soon parked in front of the night club the security guard recommended. He was the first one to get off, eager like a little kid to go in and grab a good spot. Ichigo followed quicker than the other two, Starrk going at a tired, sluggish pace, and Ulquiorra making sure the car was locked. Inside, they sat down around the circular table Grimmjow picked, the seat a wide, comfortable couch where they all fit fine and could even look at each other while drinking.

But first things first, Ichigo's last brain cell sparked to life, and he realized his stomach wouldn't forgive him for getting wasted without any food inside, so he instantly ordered for a meal to go with the beer. Some random potato chips and chicken nuggets would do. When a waiter walked over to welcome them he asked for the little snacks to go first, and since no one had picked their drinks yet, Ichigo decided to ask for a bigger portion so they all could share.

ーYer being cautious, aren't ya'?

After the waiter left, Grimmjow lowered the drinks’ menu and locked his blue eyes with Ichigo’s brown ones, a small smirk on his face and with one eyebrow raised playfully.

ーI don’t want to die drinking, thanks.

ーSure thing, but you didn’t need to order food for us.ー that was Starrk casually walking into the exchange. He pointed at Grimmjow before continuing. ーThis idiot can handle alcohol, you probably know that already, but as for us… well… 

The brown haired man glanced at Ulquiorra, who glanced back for a second, then shrugged. The orange haired man was lost in their gestures, and nervousness began to fill his thoughts.

ーW-was it wrong? Did you want something else? Sorry if I got ahead of myself and-

ーOh, no, not that.ー unknowingly stopping Ichigo’s incoming rant, Starrk chuckled and let his shoulders slump, releasing a tired sigh. ーIt was just awfully nice of you. I’m so tired I wouldn’t have thought of it. Thanks for protecting my stomach.

Ichigo blinked at the man, and a small smile formed on his lips as he thanked him for his words. Starrk smiled back, then proceeded to dive into the menu again, looking for something that suited his tastes. The salary man sighed and followed his lead, also looking for something good for the night.

So far, he felt like things were going well. He was leaving good impressions, he liked the two men who had come along, and the place was nice, even with the loud banging of music in the background. But the main act of the night had yet to come, and Ichigo smiled to himself in anticipation. This was his golden chance to have fun and let loose.

ーReady to order?

ーYep.

And he was planning to enjoy it to the damn fullest.


End file.
